Acrophobia
by LMXB
Summary: Jennifer's normal luck forces her into a situation where she has to confront her phobia.
1. The Ascent

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**A/N: **This is a very short (3 chapter) Jennifer based story. There are hints of a Ronon/Jennifer relationship and John and Lorne play a part as well.

* * *

><p>Jennifer knew being walked through an isolated, strange, environment by a mad man who insisted on sticking a gun into her back should be making her scared. A year ago she would have been scared, but now instead of fear she felt anger. Anger that she was once again in trouble. Anger that she would return (assuming she got out of this situation alive) bruised from the blows she had already taken. And anger that the universe appeared to have a plan to stomp all over her, again.<p>

Although she had never considered herself to be an angry person, the rage she was feeling did not feel completely out of place and she wondered if that was a result of a so far hidden part of her finding its feet or if this Galaxy was changing her. Whatever the cause she hoped to use the anger to her advantage. Although how she'd so that was not clear.

As she walked through the remains of the ruinous planet, receiving sharp prods in her back from the gun, she wondered where exactly the teams belonging to Sheppard and Lorne were and how long it would be before they found her. She also questioned exactly what Ronon would do to her captor. As a few images crossed her mind she reminded herself she was a doctor and should not take comfort in those images.

When the man finally put an arm on Jennifer's shoulder bringing her to a stop she was momentarily confused. On first inspection this place seemed no more unique than any of the others they had walked through. All around her were remnants of a long dead civilisation. But everything was ruinous and the reason they had stopped unclear. Knowing that the man had had ample opportunity to kill her already she took some comfort in the fact she had not been stopped in order for him to shoot her. However, as he pointed at their next destination, that was when the fear set in.

Standing before her were the remains of an old, and from the looks of it probably Ancient, tower. The tower was several stories tall and had a spiral staircase wrapped round it. The staircase itself was made of metal, which in its day was probably good sturdy metal, but after thousands of years sturdy was not a word that Jennifer would use to describe the structure. Where there should have been railings there were, what could best be described as, skeletal remains of a railing. Where once steps had been solid there were now gaps and decay. Despite the fact that the staircase would fail any safety inspection the man jabbed her in the back once more and insisted she climbed.

"I can't." Jennifer protested. "I can't do heights."

"Move." The man ordered, jabbing the gun in harder.

"I can't." Jennifer said, already feeling dizzy and nauseous and that was just from looking at the steps.

"Move or die now." The man said pressing the gun so hard against her skin she could feel the bruise forming,

"Okay….okay." Jennifer replied nervously, her voice trembling, as she prayed that someone would come and rescue her.

"Now." The man growled grabbing Jennifer and turning her round so she faced the first step.

Taking a deep but shaky breath Jennifer started her ascent, trying to not look down, yet finding herself having to exactly that in order to avoid the missing steps. Groping the wall and pinning herself against it she struggled up the steps feeling the nausea grow as her legs began to tremble.

With every step she took the further she went from the ground and with every passing inch her fear grew. As it grew she couldn't help slowing down. But as she slowed her captor's anger grew and he pushed her hard with the gun, causing her trip. As her shin hit the step she gasped first in pain and then in fear as she found herself looking down a steep drop.

"Get up and move." The man growled.

"I….can't." Jennifer said trying to supress the terror she felt as she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped the world would stop spinning. This time the sight of Jennifer's trembling caused the man to realise that Jennifer's fear of heights was not a delaying tactic but real. Knowledge he quickly tried to use to his advantage when he said.

"You go up now or down the fast way." As he spoke he nudged Jennifer with his foot so her leg went closer to the edge.

Clinging to the step Jennifer tried to take some calming breaths as she remembered, or at least tried to, the meditation techniques Teyla had attempted to teach her. Finally she shakily rose and once again pinned herself against the wall before restarting her ascent. As she climbed she tried to take comfort in the fact that she would be safe at the top. However, she thought wrong.

When they finally reached the top rather than seeing a sturdy, secure, walled room or at least a balcony with railing the sight that greeted her only added to her fear.

Between the top step and the floor of the room that awaited her was a gap. A gap that was probably two foot wide, but seemed to stretch an eternity. A gap, which looked down onto the distant ground. Beyond the gap the picture was no more comforting. Although there was a floor, of sorts, and on the far side was, at first glance, a solid wall lined with Ancient consoles the other three sides had no walls, no railings, no safety nets. Instead they gave clear views of how far away the ground was.

"Move." The man commanded again, once again pushing his gun into Jennifer. However, over her thumping heart and the abyss like drop before her sucking in her attention she didn't hear him. Her apparent lack of cooperation causing the man to shove her over the gap. However, without Jennifer's own efforts the shove was not hard enough to take her across the gap and she fell forwards, her legs dangling into the void, whilst her arms, hands and torso scrambled to cling onto the floor she had landed on.

Unimpressed the man strode over the gap and past Jennifer before reaching down and hauling Jennifer up and away from the drop. He then dragged her towards the consoles on the farside side or, as Jennifer thought of it, the safer side.

Releasing his grip on her he ordered. "Turn them on."

"How?" Jennifer asked earning herself an angry slap on her face.

"Your people can use these." The man said as Jennifer rubbed her throbbing cheek.

"Only some of us." Jennifer tried to explain. "Some of us are born with the ability, others aren't. In the same way some are born with black hair and others aren't. I wasn't born with the ability, I can't turn it on."

"Try." The man growled as he stuck his gun painfully into Jennifer's ribs.

"It won't-" Jennifer started to say before deciding showing him it wouldn't work was the safer option. Reaching forward she ran her hands over the console, which stayed as dormant as she expected.

Growing increasingly angry the man pulled Jennifer to one side and roughly pushed her to the floor. He then took some rope and tightly bound Jennifer's hands to a metal post under one of the consoles. Content Jennifer was secure he moved a couple of steps away and took some deep breaths. As he did so Jennifer carefully watched him as she tried to free herself but only managing to rip the skin round her wrists as the ropes cut in.

Finally the man picked up a smaller object and walked back to Jennifer ordering.

"Make it work."

"I can't." Jennifer protested. When the man raised his gun and pointed it at her head she added. "But I can try."

Appeased the man put the object in Jennifer's bound hands. Once she had it in her clutches she tried to figure out exactly what it was and what it did, all the while trying to look like she was activating it. After a few minutes of random movements, which brought no life to the gadget the man snatched it off her and demanded.

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Then why do you treat me like an idiot?"

"I'm not. I really can't turn it on." Jennifer protested as her heart rate increased even further. Enraged the man raised his gun once more and aimed it at Jennifer's head as his finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger. Jennifer tried to protest, to beg for life, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. That was until the man suddenly lowered his gun and placed it in his belt. As he did so Jennifer sagged with relief and tried to calm her heart. But her relief was short lived, however, as the man drew a knife.

Jennifer's eyes widened in fear as he approached her, the knife gleaming in the sun light.

"Shooting is too good for you." The man said. "You can take the quick way down instead." He added as he bent down and put the knife against the ropes tying Jennifer's hands.

Despite spending the last ten minutes desperately trying to break free of the bonds Jennifer now struggled to stay tied up. She wildly kicked out at the man as he tried to cut the ropes. For a few seconds neither seemed the have the upper hand as Jennifer's kicks prevented the man getting too close. Eventually though Jennifer made contact with the man's kneecap and he stumbled backwards. As he did so he tripped and fell further back. Jennifer saw him flail, looking for something to hold on to, but there was nothing. Instead he gripped at fresh air as he stumbled over the edge, screaming as he fell to his inevitable death.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. The Descent

"Sheppard do you read?" Lorne called over his radio.

"Tell me you found her." John half ordered in response as he looked at the corpse lying at his feet.

"I've found her." The Major confirmed, but his tone alerted John to the fact there was a problem.

"Why aren't you filling me with comfort?"

"Well Sir, there's a problem."

"She alive?" John asked fearing the worse as he looked at the body in front of him.

"Yes Sir."

"Injured?"

"Nothing major."

"Don't make me beg for information Major." John warned.

"Well Sir, she's refusing to come down."

"Excuse me?" John asked, sure he had misheard.

"She's refusing to come down."

"What do you mean refusing?"

"I mean she won't budge."

"Why?"

"Acrophobia."

"Isn't that a good reason to come down?" John asked.

"I said that." Lorne replied. "I'm just glad looks can't kill."

"Well how are you planning on getting her down?" John asked.

"Well Sir, we could stun her and carry her down."

"You want me to tell Ronon to rush over here so we can shoot his girlfriend?" John asked in disbelief.

"Just a suggestion Sir."

"Any suggestions that aren't going to hospitalise me?"

"None that come to mind." Lorne confessed.

"I'm coming up."

-00-

A few minutes later reached the summit and saw Jennifer sitting on the floor, eyes clenched shut, clinging to a metal pole.

"Doc." He greeted approaching her. As he walked towards her he saw her hands were bound and tied to the pole she clutched causing him to say.

"Well I can see the first problem."

"She wouldn't let me cut the ropes." Lorne explained as John crouched by Jennifer and looked at her red and raw wrists. The sight prompting him to ask.

"Seeing it looks like you've put a great deal of effort into getting free from these ropes why'd you stop Lorne cutting them?"

"Safer." Jennifer said, not opening her eyes.

"Lorne's not that bad with a knife." John said, wondering when Jennifer had lost faith in her friend.

"I meant from falling." Jennifer explained. "Tied to the post I can't fall."

"You also can't get down." John pointed out as he silently drew his knife and cut the ropes, causing Jennifer to open her eyes momentarily before clutching the pole even tighter.

"Come on doc, we need to get you down and it'll be easier in the light."

"I can't. Acrophobia." Jennifer said not releasing the pole.

"You got up here." John pointed out.

"He had a gun."

"I have a gun." Lorne offered.

"He was attempting to kill me." Jennifer clarified.

"You turning into another McKay?" Lorne questioned before looking to John and suggesting. "If so we could leave her up and wait until she gets hungry and comes down by herself."

"Don't think she's developed Rodney's stomach yet." John said, surprised by Lorne's less than sympathetic attitude. The Colonel then looked back at Jennifer and asked.

"How long do you need to get yourself together?"

"I can't even open my eyes without getting dizzy." Jennifer said.

"Just don't think about where you are." John suggested.

"Kind of hard to think about anything else."

"Okay, well why don't you tell me why you were brought up here?" The Colonel asked trying to focus Jennifer on something else.

"He wanted me to activate some Ancient Tech."

"You?" Lorne asked surprised.

"He thought we could all do it. He didn't take it too well when I couldn't."

"He hurt you?" John asked.

"Nothing major. He was going to throw me over the side."

"What happened?"

"I kicked, he stumbled and fell over the side." Jennifer summarised. Despite the tremble in her voice both men could detect a pang of guilt.

"The important thing is you're alive." John pointed out before trying to focus Jennifer's mind again. "What tech did he actually want you to activate?"

"At first the big console, then a small hand held thing. No idea what they're for." Jennifer explained as Lorne wondered over to the console.

"You might want to see this Sir." Lorne said after a moment.

For the next couple of minutes Jennifer heard Lorne and Sheppard whispering, but couldn't work out what they were saying. Eventually she asked.

"What is it?"

"If you want to know you'll have to drag your six over here." Lorne replied prompting Jennifer to say.

"Pretending to play bad cop isn't going to work."

Before Lorne could respond John suddenly exclaimed.

"Ah, crap."

"What?" Jennifer asked as Lorne questioned.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep."

"Can't we turn it off?"

"Open to suggestions." John replied before calling to Jennifer.

"Doc we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A bad one. Looks like we just triggered a self destruct and we can't turn it off."

"A self destruct?" Jennifer asked opening her eyes. An action she immediately regretted as another wave of dizziness hit.

"Yes." John confirmed as he and Lorne approached her. As he reached her he said. "Look doc we have two choices. One we go down or two we stay and get blown to pieces."

He hadn't even finished when Jennifer shakily, still clutching the metal pole rose to her feet. Seeing how badly she was shaking Lorne stood behind her and put a hand on each of her arms and assured her.

"We've got you. You'll be fine."

"Okay doc, I'll go in front, then you, then Lorne." John said as he removed his shirt. "I'm going to hold one sleeve of my shirt and Lorne the other, so it'll stop you falling to the side okay?" John asked, earning a nod from Jennifer.

"Good." John went on. "But first step, you need to open your eyes. Come on doc you can do it." He added as Jennifer pried her eyes open, as she did so she swayed even more as she was hit by dizziness. "Just look at me." John instructed. "When I step, keep looking at me and step towards me. Ready?"

As Jennifer shakily nodded John took a step away from her seconds before she stepped forward, followed by Lorne who held her arms. For the next four steps there were no problems, then they reached the gap.

"Okay doc, next step needs to be big. Keep looking at me, give me your hand and stride towards me." The Colonel instructed, surprised when he took Jennifer's hand just how badly it trembled. Despite the trembling Jennifer's grip was vice like as she strode over the gap.

Any euphoria she felt was short lived though as she found herself looking past John and she was reminded just how far away the ground was causing another wave of dizziness to sweep through her.

"Easy there." Lorne said as he stepped over the gap and put his hands back on her arms.

"Okay doc you're doing great." John added. "Just like before I'll go first, then you, then Lorne, we'll hold the shirt to the side like a railing."

"But if I fall I'll take you out." Jennifer said.

"You don't eat enough for that to be a problem." John pointed out before turning to face the direction of travel. "We go at your pace. Whenever you're ready."

Despite John's calm voice Jennifer knew the self destruct countdown was not infinite and she took a deep breath, nodded and started the descent, her knees trembling with every step.

For the next few minutes John and Lorne took turns encouraging Jennifer as she tried to ignore the nausea and dizziness and remain focused on her descent.

"There you go." John said as Jennifer's feet finally touched the solid ground again. Before he could say anything else Jennifer asked.

"Shouldn't we run from here before it blows up?"

"Actually doc there was no self destruct." John confessed. "We staged it to get you down."

For a moment Jennifer stood in stunned silence before wrapping her arms round him and said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome doc." John said as he uncomfortably returned the hug, worried by how much Jennifer was shaking.

When she finally released him she turned to face Lorne and smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"Being a jerk." She explained before hugging him adding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He added returning her hug before saying. "But do you think you could thank me some other way. A way that isn't going to get me beaten up." He added causing Jennifer to look at him confused. Spinning her round Jennifer saw Ronon looking at her with concern. Pulling away from Lorne she threw herself at Ronon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Last chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Home

Jennifer sat on the ground next to Ronon happily snuggling into the big Satedan who looked at her with concern, worried she still seemed to be trembling. Glancing over at John he tried to silently express his concern. Knowing what Ronon was thinking John and Lorne approached the pair as the colonel said.

"The others are all making their way here, but we probably have thirty minutes to wait. You okay holding off your return to Atlantis?" He asked Jennifer.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said, still shaking. Her trembling causing the men to all exchange looks, which Jennifer picked up on. "Really I'm okay. I just really hate heights."

"Yeah, we kinda guessed that." Lorne stated. Ignoring him Jennifer went on.

"Now I'm back on the ground I'm fine. Or will be fine."

"Well how about you let us fix up your wrists?" John suggested, although from his tone it was obvious it was more of an order.

Not bothering to argue Jennifer held out her still shaking left arm.

"I don't get it." John said as he bandaged one of her wrists as Lorne tried to hold her arm steady.

"Get what?" Jennifer asked.

"Acrophobia and especially you suffering from it. I mean when it comes down to it, it is more a fear of falling right? And the way I see it the reason you'd have that fear is because you don't trust yourself. But you operate on people with millimetric precision so you have to be really self-assured. So for you to suffer from acrophobia makes no sense."

"Thank you Dr Crane. I think the phobia, as in irrational fear, part of the name gives it away." Jennifer shot back.

"Like clowns." Ronon added earning a smirk from Lorne.

"Clowns make sense." John protested. "They're creepy."

"Only to you. Others love them." Jennifer pointed out.

"Yeah well some people fall in love with serial killers." John countered.

"Having a reluctance of heights is a natural evolutionary thing. Several animals suffer from it." Lorne said, surprising John. The look of surprise on John's face was enough for Lorne to add. "Sorry, the doc and I have had this debate a few times."

"I'm glad she's educating you." John replied as he moved onto the next arm. As he applied the last dressing he looked at Jennifer and asked.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." Jennifer deadpanned.

"That's the spirit." John smiled.

"I'm seriously thinking assigning myself to lab based work for awhile." Jennifer muttered earning an approving nod from Ronon until John said.

"No can do doc. Rescuing you is the final training for the new teams. If you don't go on missions my teams will be under qualified."

"Seeing I'm such an important part of their training shouldn't I get some perks?"

"You do." Lorne grinned. "Half of them actually follow medical orders. That's pretty impressive." He then heard a noise behind him and turned to see the rest of his team, Teyla and Rodney approach.

"Took you long enough." He greeted his team.

"Sorry Sir, Dr McKay got all excited by a power signature."

"Need I remind you we came out here for discovery purposes?" McKay asked. "Hey Jennifer, you okay? You look terrible."

"Thanks Rodney." Jennifer replied. As McKay looked round ignoring or unaware of the doctor's sarcasm he saw the tower Jennifer had climbed and said. "You have no idea how glad I am I don't have to climb that."

"Actually Rodney there are some Ancient toys up there." John said.

"They could come down." Rodney said, staring at the tower in horror.

"They're kinda of fixed up there." John countered. "There's nothing to worry about the doc has been up."

"No wonder she looks terrible. I'll send Zelenka back."

"Your compassion to your staff never ceases to amaze me." John stated before looking round the group double checking everyone was there. "Okay then, let's go." John ordered as he helped Jennifer to her feet.

"You okay walking?" Ronon asked, concerned she was swaying slightly.

"I'm fine."

"I could carry you."

"My feet aren't leaving the ground." Jennifer said as she tried to ignore the jelly like feeling in her legs and walk back to the gate.

-00-

"Ronon you need to leave." Cole warned as she approached Jennifer in the infirmary. When the Satedan didn't move she added. "I need to make sure she's okay. That is much easier when you're not growling. Go eat and I'll let you see her before bed."

"I'm not staying here tonight." Jennifer said.

"Yes you are. You're signed off and I'm acting CMO so don't try to pull rank. You are staying here tonight-"

"I don't need to-"

"You took a beating and we need to make sure you don't have a concussion. Secondly your blood pressure is high enough to ensure you're being kept in tonight." Cole argued before turning to the Satedan who had not moved from Jennifer's side. "Ronon you can either leave now and have the chance to come back later or you can be removed by the marines and put in confinement."

"I'll be okay." Jennifer assured Ronon who reluctantly started to leave.

"Oh and Ronon." Cole called. "No sparring, I don't want to see you in here with an injury." Cole then waited for Ronon to disappear before turning to Jennifer and asking.

"So how are you really doing?"

"I'm okay. Just glad to be surrounded by solid walls. And I definitely don't need to stay here tonight."

"If you were the doctor and I were the patient you wouldn't be saying that." Cole argued before smirking and adding. "Besides I'm sure Ronon will survive one night alone."

-00-

"Dr Keller?" Woolsey greeted as he stuck his head into Jennifer's curtained area hours later. Noticing she was dressed he raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Woolsey." Jennifer replied looking guilty.

"I take it you're imminent departure is not expected."

"Not exactly."

"I should warn you there is a nurse on guard duty right outside." Woolsey informed Jennifer causing her to sag dejectedly. "However, I'm sure I could distract her for a couple of minutes if you wanted to slip out."

"You could? You would?"

"Yes and yes. I'm sure there are plenty of places you'd rather be and having spoken to Dr Cole your overnight stay wouldn't be enforced if you weren't the boss. Of course I didn't tell you that."

"Of course." Jennifer smiled.

"Good, well when you hear me coughing that's the sign." Woolsey said before leaving Jennifer alone. As she waited for the sign Jennifer wondered what was causing Woolsey's uncharacteristic behaviour. She questioned if he was feeling lonely or bored. Then the thought hit her that Ronon had put him up to it. A thought she quickly rejected just as she heard the cough. Giving it no more thought she slipped out of the curtained area and scampered to freedom.

-00-

"Jennifer?" Ronon asked groggily as he noticed Jennifer standing in his doorway.

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you and bursting in here." Jennifer replied sheepishly.

"You okay?"

"Yes, no, not really." Her answer causing Ronon to lift the sheets and shuffle back, to create room for her. The second he did so she scurried to the bed and climbed in.

"You're safe now." He assured her as he wrapped an arm round her.

"I know." Jennifer replied. Not believing her answer Ronon wanted to ask what had caused her to break out of the infirmary, but he knew she'd tell him eventually. So he silently held her until she finally said.

"It's going to sound stupid but I kept thinking I was going to fall off the gurney and that made me dizzy, which made it more likely I'd roll off." As she explained Ronon tightened his grip on her and said.

"I'm not letting you roll anywhere."

"Thank you." She whispered before groaning and asking. "Why am I so pathetic?"

"You're not." Ronon assured her.

"I can't even lie in bed without getting scared of falling." Jennifer pointed out. "I had a full blown panic attack in front of Colonel Sheppard."

"You overcame your fear." Ronon countered.

"No I didn't."

"You got round it then. You made it up the tower and you survived and you made it down. And you escaped from the infirmary."

"Well the last part was thanks to Mr Woolsey."

"Woolsey?" Ronon asked sceptically.

"Yeah, he ran interference for me." Jennifer explained, causing Ronon to wonder if she was or had been hallucinating.

"You sure you shouldn't be in the infirmary?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jennifer assured him as she rolled to face him. "I just need to not be reminded about heights for awhile and I need to forget abo-" She was cut off by Ronon kissing her. Pulling away he asked.

"Does that help?"

"A little." Jennifer confessed. Her words causing Ronon to kiss her again as he pulled her towards him.

"Better?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Getting there." Jennifer replied breathlessly as the blurry images of her ordeal were replaced by impure thoughts of Ronon.

**-The End  
><strong>


End file.
